


Something Good

by icedchaigay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, And Lots of It, Barebacking, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, top!gabe, we can let them be happy for five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedchaigay/pseuds/icedchaigay
Summary: “Sixteen hours of scouting in the desert, and you had this to look forward to the whole time.”He laughs quietly to himself.“Maybe I should be jealous.”





	Something Good

_“You tired, sunshine?”_

Gabriel’s tease melts its way into Jack’s skin, echoing warmth down his lower back. He coos gently as palms break up tense muscle in his shoulder.

 _“Y’know, this might just be the best idea you’ve ever had.”_ He continues to pamper the man, savoring the little sounds that his work pulls from him. _“Sixteen hours of scouting in the desert, and you had this to look forward to the whole time.”_ He laughs quietly to himself. _“Maybe I should be jealous.”_

Jack’s head is on its side, propped up on his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the man, looking down tenderly and waiting for the sign. He’s not wrong about looking forward to this.

 _“It didn’t hurt, did it?”_ His fingernails graze over Jack’s ass. He notices the shiver that runs through him in response.

_“No.”_

Gabriel grins, watching Jack look over sheepishly. He leans down and kisses the man’s back, lips gentle but holding a beautiful confidence about them as they roll over his skin. He looks over and catches the blue glint of the man’s eyes, mouth curving into a smile.

_“I'm ready.”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Mhm.”_ He turns down, stuffing his head into the pillow.

 _“Alright.”_ Gabe traces down his husband’s back, fingers dancing over the pale, sensitive ridge dividing his ass.

Jack gives a sound of acknowledgement. He feels Gabriel’s index finger dip just below the surface, hooking under the base of the toy and giving a weak tease of a tug.  _“Oh--”_ Jack’s eyes shut tight, fists forming as the noise drags itself out of him. That friction alone is enough to send a dribble of precum out of him, the tip of his cock pressing into the sheets underneath.

Gabe's eyes widen at the sight. _“You must be so sensitive, Jackie.”_ He does it again, loving the way it makes the man tense up.

The softness of the man’s voice sends tingles down his back. _“Gabe…”_

“Too much?”

 _“No.”_ It's a poorly-disguised plea.

 _“Alright.”_ Gabe runs another finger under the opposite side of the base to increase his grip.  _“It’s alright if you cum, sunshine.”_ He pulls up, watching Jack stretch smoothly to accommodate for the size. He touches himself to the drawn-out moan that Jack spills into the sheets, bringing himself to full mast. He stops at the widest part of the toy, studying the way Jack tenses around it.

_“How’s that feel, babe?”_

Jack couldn’t speak if he wanted to. He lies quivering, helplessly affected by every involuntary, minute movement of Gabriel’s fingers. It isn’t until Gabe pulls it the rest of the way out, willing another quiet plea from between his lips that he can catch his breath. The absence of it's already filling him with ache.

_“Please. Gabriel, please.”_

Gabe places it down beside them and looks back. He places a thumb between Jack’s cheeks and pulls it to the right, stealing a selfish view. He hasn’t touched himself in a minute, but the sight of it all was more than enough to keep him plenty hard.

 _“You look so beautiful, sweetheart.”_ He lowers his thumb, running it over the tender muscle. _“I’ll be gentle.”_

Jack’s whole body is tingling. His eyes aren’t open, but if they were, he’s sure all he would see is black. Right now, he needs to feel Gabriel inside of him like he needs air.

Gabe leans over his husband, pulling his cheek further with his thumb and running a few slick fingers over himself before touching his tip to Jack’s hole. He can feel the difference immediately, Morrison taking him without hesitation. His entrance is soft from such long exposure to the lubricant, pliant and surrounding his husband with ease.

Gabe’s maybe a third of the way inside of him when Jack twitches, feeling another string of precum hit the sheets.

 _“Feel so good.”_ Gabriel bottoms out and waits a moment, giving them both time to catch up.  _“Took me so easy.”_

When Jack feels Gabriel begin to pull out, he bends back instinctively, body in protest. That satisfaction returns when he’s fucked into again, still gentle but more confident. He knows that Gabriel isn’t going to last long, not when he's been looking forward to this since last night. _God_ , he's probably gotten off to the thought of it at least once.

_"Too fast?"_

His husband's voice pulls him back to reality. His prostate is melting under the attention, desperate for release and only getting worse each time Gabe dips back into him. It takes a moment before he remembers that the man asked him a question, so he shakes his head.

For a few minutes, there's nothing but this. Just the two of them, the sensation between them. It's enough to forget everything else. The closer Gabriel gets, the closer he can sense Jack getting, the more the room around them seems to fade away.

 _"Gabriel..."_ He's damn-near crying. The way Gabe feels, the way every thrust carries the perfect weight behind it... it's impossible. He's never felt so utterly _cared for_ as he does now.

Hearing his name on the man's lips pushes him further than he'd care to admit. _"I'm_ _almost there. Jack-"_ He holds out a few more, becoming more and more of a wreck. Gabriel bites his lip as he climaxes, hand pressing into the mattress to steady himself, feeling himself spill deep inside of the man.  _"Oh, god..."_

Jack feels everything, feels Gabriel bury himself further than either of them thought possible. It’s too much, all at once; Jack’s hips thrust upwards, dragging the underside of his cock over the damp fabric and setting his tip on fire. He cums, thrusting back down and chasing that friction over and over. A sob escapes his throat as it all melts into a perfect mess of pleasure and heat until he's spent, collapsing defeated onto the sheets.

Gabriel makes sure to savor the last of it, pulling out slowly, soaking up Jack's sweet groan as he does it.  _"That good for you, sunshine?"_ He lies down and turns his head to look at the man. His slick fingers trail back down to his ass, massaging his husband's messy, used hole with a gentleness that puts a wide, contented grin on Jack's face.

Morrison rolls on his side to face his husband.  _“Yeah.”_ He drops his head onto the man's belly. An hour ago he was exhausted, running on fumes from the op but nonetheless excited get back to base. Now he's in a state of warm, tired satisfaction. The promise of falling asleep like this glows at the edges of his consciousness, weighs heavy on his eyelids.

Gabe hums, wrapping an arm around him. He knows they don't get enough moments like these, not anymore. There's always _something_ to get in the way.

Maybe that's what makes them feel so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo. 
> 
> Life has been shitty lately and I desperately needed some tender r76 smut, so here we are. This is a thousand percent self-indulgent. Hope you liked it. Forgive any grammar mistakes or odd wording. I'm tired as shit and just wanted to get this out there. 
> 
> I always love comments/hate/etc.
> 
> -
> 
> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what i'm into, check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)
> 
> -
> 
> PS - The title is taken from the song of the same name by alt-J. It's really chill.


End file.
